S
by vampire-rabbit
Summary: a lil fic about Tony and Ziva not really slash when i posted this on LJ people had a go  my grammer so if you review please be constructive i did check it again promise if you want more ask i may write it


**'Shit!'**

**Characters; **Tony, Ziva, Gibbs mentions McGee and Abby

**Spoilers; **none as such, bear in I'm a bit behind and I've missed quite a few episodes!

**Summary; **'I think we are in deep excrement'

**Pairings; **tony/ziva as friends or is it more?

**Authors note; **suitable for anyone over the age of 10 (don't ask!) I'm new to the whole fic writing thing so if this is not allowed please inform me!!! Also note that I have an obsession with these and these! YAY please try to ignore excessive use lol. On one last note if you see any spelling or grammatical errors please point them out as I am mildly Dyslexic and need to learn these things.

'So here's the story' Gibbs had just started to fill them in on there next case which had something to do with why they were now sitting at there desks attentively. To sum up the case a shipload of illegal weapons had been reported to have been smuggled into the area in a container truck. The catch was the only way to get the info needed to catch the smugglers was to raid the truck yard. 'right Ziva, DiNozzo you go find these weapons' Gibbs said.

'But boss……' Tony trailed off it was pointless arguing.

As Ziva and Tony edged round the corner of the containers guns held in front of them to clear the area they suddenly realised they had walked straight into an ambush

'SHIT' Tony and Ziva said simultaneously as an outburst of shooting started.

As they fired back Tony noticed an open container and pointed it out to Ziva. She only just noticed it as it was starting to get dark. The sun was setting as they crept towards it, as soon as they entered it they stood behind the crates shooting at the ambushers.

Before either of them could do anything about it the doors of the container had shut and as suddenly as it had started the shooting ceased. 'oh great' Ziva shot at Tony angrily 'now what are we going to do' this was a statement not a question and Tony picked that up by the tone of her voice. They were well and truly stuffed because he very much doubted they would have a signal on their phones and he doubted that they would be let out tonight at the very least.

As Ziva saw Tony work this out her realisation was drawn to the fact that she was dressed for the hot daytime not for the cold night. She hoped very much that Tony had a plan as it was getting noticeably colder already.

'Tony?'

'Yeah Ziva'

'I think we are in deep excrement'

'Yeah but its crap not excrement!' Tony smirked

'Same thing isn't it?'

'Not in this context'

'Ok Tony this really isn't helping do you have any ideas on how we are going to get out of this mess'

'no' he answered simply but it was enough to make Ziva worried the weather forecast said that the top temperature for tonight was 5 degrees Celsius.

'Er Tony encase you hadn't noticed I'm not exactly dressed for cold weather'

When she said this he surveyed her and it dawned on him that she was wearing a black very revealing strappy top and her usual thin greyey brown combats with no extra layers like a coat on her person whatsoever. She was going to get hypothermia even the strongest person in the world wasn't able to defy freezing weather.

Ziva could tell that Tony was worried for her, how stupid could you get how come Gibbs's rules didn't cover being prepared for all weather? When she voiced this to Tony he laughed and joked that 'Gibbs enjoys seeing you wearing next to nothing all the time' this statement had them both laughing.

Later Tony suggested that maybe they should think about getting some sleep he had noticed Ziva's lips start to turn purple and her skin get Goosebumps and pale to a shade so close to white it was indistinguishable from it. He was worried because she had also started to shake violently so he said 'Ziva maybe we should sleep together to keep you warm.'

'Tony!'

'No, Ziva I'm been serious Gibbs would kill me if I let another agent die and I don't want you to either.'

'Okay Tony if you insist'

After this short burst of conversation they found a spot that wasn't too bad and lay down Tony placed his coat over them and hugged her to keep her warm.

She felt a sudden wave of warmth rush through her and hugged him tighter she really liked him like this all kind and compassionate but there was something more but before she had time to recognise it for what it was they were both fast asleep.

When Tony had woken up he had decided to continue the search for a way out and leave Ziva to he slumber because he didn't want to get shot! As he was checking near the door he had noticed something they hadn't last night! A bullet hole in the wall of the container at the rusty patch it was in his brain did some sort of celebratory dance (something that comes from spending too much time around abby).

'ZIVA!!!'

She woke with a start she is confused until she works out where they had spent the night as it dawns on her she remembers that she was with Tony. She looks around trying to work out exactly where he was and saw him peeking through one of the bullet holes in a rusty part of the container.

'What? Tony?'

'Yes Ziva t-o-n-y you know co worker as in Anthony DiNozzo'he replied sarcastically.

'Yeah but why did you just yell my name?'

'Oh I think I just found a way out! Or at least a possible place to get a signal'

'Goooooooooood' she says leaping to her feet. As she walks towards him he gets his phone out. result signal at last Tony thinks as he dials Gibbs's number and presses call.

'hello who is it?' as he hears Gibbs's voice he lets out a silent sigh of relief.

'Tony speak…….'

'Tony where the hell are you and Ziva?' shit why the hell he hadn't phoned someone like Abbs or McGee he would never know.

'er we are kinda stuck in a container'

'WHAT!!!!'

'yeah we were ambushed and we took shelter in it unless you would prefer we got shot' he used this retaliation because he was sure it had an effect on Gibbs when it was used.

'oh well why didn't you call me last night'

'no signal' he replied simply

'well stay there we are coming to get you'

And with that the line went dead

THE END

Please Review this is my first ever fic!!!


End file.
